Un amour qui tombe à pic
by abbygaelle19
Summary: Harry... Hermione.... Un couple que tout le monde attend chez les Weasley, sauf la principale interessée... Et un rouquin qui ne l'entend pas de cette oreille... One shot FW/HG


Voilà, ma seconde fanfiction sur le couple Fred/Hermione! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous en aurez autant que moi en la lisant!

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent tous à notre grande pretresse à tous.... J.K. Rowling

Par contre, l'histoire est de moi!

Bonne lecture

« Ahhhhh ! hurla Hermione.  
- Salut ! dit une voix.  
-Fred ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon placard ? demanda t'elle.  
- Je te rappelle que je suis ici chez moi, donc de ce fait, c'est mon placard ! dit il en se frayant un chemin entre les T-shirts d'Hermione pour sortir du placard.  
- Je m'en tape que se soit ton placard ou le mien ! fit elle exaspéré. Je te demande ce que tu fous là !  
- Hermione ! Ca va ? demanda Harry qui se tenait derrière sa porte.  
- Oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! cria t'elle.  
- Pourquoi t'as crié alors ? demanda t'il.  
- Je ... je me suis aperçu qu'il manquait une page à mon livre ! mentit elle.  
- Ah ! Ca n'est que ça ! Tu vas rigoler, mais j'ai crus qu'il y avait un mec dans ta chambre !  
- Oui ! C'est super drôle ! s'exclama t'elle  
- Bon, je suis rassuré ! On se voit plus tard ! fit il avant de descendre aider Molly au ménage.  
- Bon, Fred ! Reprenons ! » dit elle en se tournant vers lui.  
Fred fit une moue bizarre entre le rire et la surprise.  
« Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? demanda t'elle.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as couvert ? questionna Fred.  
- J'en ai absolument aucune idée ! répondit elle.  
- Menteuse ! s'exclama t'il.  
- Bon, d'accord ! J'ai menti car Harry est un peu jaloux des mecs qui parlent avec moi ! Alors te trouver dans mon placard, dans ma chambre, c'est pas génial !  
- Il est amoureux de toi ? demanda Fred.  
- Euh... Oui, je crois ! acquiesça t'elle.  
- Et, est ce que tu l'aimes ?  
- Je ne sais pas ! » dit elle sincèrement.  
Fred transplana.  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a en se moment ? Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux mecs ! se dit elle. Faudrait peut-être que je me mettre au Quidditch ! Ouiiiiiii ! Bonne idée ! Je vais demander à Ginny de m'apprendre à voler ! Ce sera déjà un bon début ! »

*******************************----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------***************************

Hermione descendit dans la cuisine et demanda :  
« Ginny, je peux te parler s'il te plaît !  
- Oh ! fit l'intéressée.  
- C'est quoi ce ''oh'' ?  
- La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ça, on m'a plaqué ! Alors je n'aime pas vraiment ça !  
- Désolé pour ton ex, mais j'ai besoin de tes conseils !  
- Okay ! Maman, on sort dans le jardin ! » cria t'elle à l'attention de Molly.  
Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le fond du jardin près du cabanon où la famille Weasley entreposait ses balais.  
« Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Ginny.  
- J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes à voler ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- Mione, je veux pas être défaitiste, mais s'il y a bien un truc que tu sais pas faire, c'est bien voler sur un balai !  
- S'il te plaît ! supplia Hermione, les mains jointes.  
- Bon, d'accord ! fit Ginny résignée. On va commencer par te choisir un balai. Je pense que pour commencer un Comète 260 est très approprié ! En plus il est vieux, donc si tu le détruis, c'est pas grave ! »  
Hermione fit une grimace à Ginny. Celle-ci la vit mais n'en tint pas compte. Ginny alla chercher deux balais ; un pour elle, l'autre pour Hermione. Elle se demanda ce qui était passé par la tête de sa meilleure amie. Mais bon, Hermione supportait tous ses caprices. Elle pouvait bien supporter les siens. Elle posa les deux balais par terre et dit :  
« Bon, comme l'a très bien dit Madame Bibine pendant notre première année : '' Placer votre main au dessus du balais et dites fermement DEBOUT.  
- DEBOUT ! » s'exclama Hermione.  
Le balai alla directement se nicher dans le creux de la main d'Hermione.  
« J'ai réussi ! s'exclama t'elle.  
- C'est le moins compliqué ! répliqua Ginny.  
- D'accord ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?  
- Enfourche ton balai.  
- Comment ça ? demanda t'elle.  
- Met toi à califourchon sur ton balai ! Et ben, t'es vraiment pas une flèche ! ronchonna t'elle.  
- Oh ! C'est bon ! J'apprends ! »  
Hermione enfourcha son balai qui s'envola à plus de dix mètre au dessus du sol, elle hurla à Ginny :  
« Qu'est ce que je fait maintenant ?  
- Plonge doucement ! » cria t'elle.

*******************************-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------***************************

Hermione appuya sur le manche du balai et sans le vouloir, elle fit un piqué. La seule autre chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, c'était q'un obstacle de taille allait se mettre sur son chemin. La granges des Weasley se dressait droit devant elle. Elle ne put s'arrêter à temps, et elle transperça le toit. Elle se vit mourir, mais quelque chose la stoppa dans sa chute, et ça n'était pas du foin !  
« Ca va ? demanda une voix masculine.  
- Oui, je crois ! fit Hermione en ouvrant les yeux. Fred ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?  
- Si je n'avait pas été là, tu ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde ! dit il en la déposant sur le sol.  
-Oui, c'est vrai ! Excuse moi ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu es été là ! fit elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur la joue de Fred.  
- Un bisou sur la joue ! C'est déjà bien comme remerciement !  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Tu as de la chance ! Tu as trouvé ma cachette secrète ! »  
Hermione fit le tour de cette '' cachette''. C'était le deuxième étage de la grange des Weasley, il était remplit de foin. Mais dans une meule, elle vit dépassée quelque chose. Elle le prit, vit que c'était un carton à dessin, et l'ouvrit.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Fred en essayant de reprendre le porte document.  
- Je regarde ! dit elle en bougeant pour éviter que Fred ne récupère son bien.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit ! » s'exclama t'il.  
Hermione tournait les pages. Dans chacun des dessins de Fred transparaissait la vérité et l'innocence des personnes qu'il avait dessinées. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait les dessins, elle s'aperçu qu'il avait dessiné tous le monde, sauf elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna vers Fred et dit :  
« Tes dessins sont magiques !  
- Tu trouves ? demanda Fred.  
- Oui ! Les émotions sur les visages des gens, on dirait qu'ils vont se mettrent à nous parler !  
- Mais... Il y a quelque chose qui te chiffonne ! Je le vois dans tes yeux !  
- C'est que ..., commença Hermione avec une moue bizarre. Tu as dessiné tout le monde sauf moi ! Pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne mérite pas d'être dans se carton à dessin !  
- C'est gentil ! Merci ! s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers l'échelle.  
- Tu n'as pas compris ! cria t'il en prenant Hermione par les épaules.  
- Et qu'est ce que je n'ai pas compris !? hurla t'elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- En fait, fit il en se mordant la lèvre, c'est que... Tu as un carton à dessin rien que pour toi ! »  
Fred alla chercher le carton à dessin qui était lui aussi caché dans la paille. Il le transporta comme si c'était une relique. Il le confia à Hermione sans un mot.  
Hermione l'ouvrit et fut très surprise. A travers ses dessins, Fred avait découvert la vrai Hermione ; la fragile Hermione.  
« Waou ! Tes dessins sont magnifiques ! s'extasia t'elle.  
- C'est parce que le modèle est magnifique !  
- Fred !  
- C'est vrai ! fit il en commençant à jouer avec une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione. Mione, ça fait longtemps que je t'observe, et...  
- Je ne te laisse pas indifférent ! finit elle.  
- Oui ! Je suis parfois même jaloux de Drago car il te parle plus souvent que tu ne me parles ! Et quant à mon frère, je ne peux plus supporter qu'il est une meilleure place dans ton cœur que moi !  
- Qui te dit que Ron à une meilleure place dans mon cœur que toi !  
- Je ne sais pas ! Tu es toujours avec lui, à le prendre dans tes bras, à lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille !  
- C'est normal ! C'est mon meilleur ami !  
- Pourquoi je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami ?  
- Je croyais que tu visais plus haut que la place de meilleur ami !  
- Oui, mais la place est déjà prise par Harry !  
- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE D'HARRY !!!!!! Mais pourquoi vous voulez tous me mettre avec lui ?  
- Je cherche plutôt à t'empêcher d'aller avec lui !  
- Si tu étais dans une grange remplie de foin, seul, avec la fille que tu aimes, qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Je l'embrasse !  
- Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ? » fit malicieusement Hermione.  
Fred n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il allait enfin pouvoir embrasser la jeune fille qu'il désirait. Il pris la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains, approcha doucement la sienne, et goutta à ses lèvres.  
« Framboise ! J'en étais sûr ! »fit Fred.  
Hermione passa son bras autour de la tête de Fred et l'embrassa plus fougueusement. Emportés par leur amour, Fred et Hermione tombèrent dans la paille. Fred déboutonna le chemisier d'Hermione et l'enleva. Il fut soufflé par la beauté du corps d'Hermione. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà, Hermione l'embrassait. Tout en l'embrassant, elle lui enleva son T-shirt, et put enfin toucher le torse musclé de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle n'avait découvert qu'aujourd'hui.  
« Hermione, ça va ? » demanda Ginny en entrant dans la grange.  
Hermione lâcha Fred et se plaça de sorte que Ginny ne voyait que sa tête et ses épaules.  
« Oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Le foin a amortit ma chute ! dit elle.  
- Mione, pourquoi t'as pas de T-shirt ? demanda Ginny.  
- C'est que ...  
- Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions ! » s'exclama Fred qui venait de passer la tête par l'ouverture pour l'échelle.  
Ginny vit que son frère n'avait, lui non plus pas de T-shirt. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle se mit à bafouiller :  
« Euh... Euh... Le dîner sera servit pour huit heures ! Tachez d'être là !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, Ginny ! s'exclama Fred.  
- Mais, je ne m'inquiète pas ! Vous avez l'air... vachement détendus ! Euh... Je vais y aller ! » fit Ginny en tournant les talons.  
« On en étaient où nous ? demanda malicieusement Fred.  
- Ici ! » fit Hermione en l'embrassant.

Vous êtes encore là! C'est génial! Ca veux dire que vous m'avez lu jusqu'à la fin... Alors si vous avez un peu de temps, laissez moi une petite review! Ca fait toujours plaisir!

Bisous à tous!!

A très bientot, j'espère! ;-)


End file.
